Kuya
ao-no-exorcist-blue-exorcist-yukio-yukio-okumura-Favim.com-492443.jpg|Kuya in SAO|linktext="This game....it isn't right." okumura.yukio.full.1133956.jpg|Kuya in real life|linktext="Whadya want." Kuya.jpg|My personal drawing Name : Kuya "Techie" Mercurio Gender: Male Appearance: He has short brown hair and very pale skin. He wears half-moon glasses that he always has to push up, but they hide his soft aquamarine eyes. He is 5'3", and very skinny, but that's what you expect from a 14-year-old boy. He wears brown leather pants and a long-sleeved blue shirt with a left shoulder-guard and a right wrist guard, which are both bone white with a brown trim and they have small spikes. Personality: He is very timid, and a bit of a push over, but he tries his best to be brave. He is stubborn, and a fierce friend. He is curious, and likes to dungeon crawl and map out every secret he can. There is no creature he can't identify or find out about, and he can find weak spots very easily. No matter what, though, he always by your side and never gives up. Bio: He was born of a Japanese mother and an American father. He was raised in America, by his mother, and his father worked in Japan often. He was taught English, but his mother also taught him Japanese. He still struggles with the latter, but he can get basic ideas out. Without a father around, he soon turned to video games and computers. His father encouraged this, and his father bought him the beta-version of SAO. Then, when the actual game came out, he plugged in and found he was trapped. He soon found himself lost, and with no one to turn to. Character Class: Identifier Weapons: Floor 1: He starts off with Electric Nightmare, a basic glaive with a very high speed. He then gets a replacement he calls Irony. It is lighter and more durable than it's predicessor, but not as fast. Floor 15: He gets a pair of sais, which he calls Gemini , and they are good with speed. They also are good for throwing. Floor 47: He gets a drop, called Bio-Chain, from a boss. He uses it to boost Irony and then the blades can shoot out on a chain whenever Kuya thinks about it. Unique Skills: Upgrade-gives the weapon Kuya is holding a 50% boost in all stats, and gives the weapon a more technological look to it, but reduces the speed of the weapon. Uses it on Electric Nightmare , then Gemini, and nothing else, because nothing can have the power boost without being too slow. Sword Skills(Includes Magic, Melee, and Support): *Whirlwind of Fury- Melee-spins glaive above head or in front of character *Run Through- Melee-grabs glaive from front, then thrusts glaive forward, letting go and regrabbing on the other end. *Glory's End- Magic-deflects basic magic attacks by flicking weapon in one direction. *Army Halter- Support- holds glave at both ends horizontally or vertically and blocks stronger sword skills Starter equipment/items(These are the things that you possess at the beginning of the game.): *Boots that increase speed by 20% *Backpack that increases inventory by 30 slots and allows placement of objects for quick obtainment *A chest plate that protects against elemental effects *Love Potion given to him on a whim on a valentine's day quest. *2X HP potion- Increases health regeneration rate by 20%. *2X Wet Stone- Sharpens your weapon. Recondition of 10%. Category:Character